The present invention is directed to a molded tapping fitting for connecting a branch line to a pipeline and includes a shell-shaped saddle piece arranged to be placed on the pipeline, an axially extending tapping connection member through which a tapping tool is inserted, and an axially extending tubular branch connection line, with the saddle piece, the tapping connection member and the branch connection line combining to form the fitting.
Molded tapping fittings are known which can be connected to a pipeline, for example note the welding connection in Switzerland Pat. No. 528697 or the clamped connection in Switzerland Pat. No. 464620. The branch connection line is secured to the tapping fitting at a position which results in a large constructional height whereby the deflection of the flow medium is not facilitated.